


Жизнь в Полукруглом

by Mariza



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Сделано на ФБ-2017 для команды Всадников Перна | at the WTF-2017 on diary.ru.
Kudos: 1





	Жизнь в Полукруглом

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Жизнь в Полукруглом | Life in Half-Circle Sea Hold  
> Форма: тумблер-коллаж (+коллажирование в первом фрейме)  
> Исходники: [1](http://st.gde-fon.com/wallpapers_original/567949_vnutrennee-more_v-dveyra-v-gozo_malta_2600x1729_www.Gde-Fon.com.jpg), [2](http://krim.biz.ua/simeiz/simeiz-31-foto.jpg), кадры из сериалов «Лабиринт», «Столпы земли», «Чужестранка», «Шерлок»  
> Размер: 610 х 610


End file.
